


Just a night / Всего лишь ночь

by greenlightsw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsw/pseuds/greenlightsw
Summary: любить можно сквозь тонкое стекло
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Just a night / Всего лишь ночь

**Author's Note:**

> 18 февраля 2014, 22:18

Ночь поглотила мое окно. Густая, липкая темнота давила с той стороны, заглядывая в мое жилище. Я прижался разгоряченным лицом к прохладному стеклу. Как же спокойно ночью. Тихо и спокойно. Мне всегда нравилось считать огни, которые периодично гасли по мере того, как скоро люди ложились спать. Маленькие оконца, в действительности были проводниками в каждый отдельный мир. А ветер, словно наблюдая за всем, что творится на улице, как разбойник гудел в щелях. Я дыхнул на тонкое стекло и увидел как снаружи качнулась коряга. Черные, едва различимые в темноте ветви дерева, только при невольном движении давали о себе знать. Обещали потепление и я, как дурак, ожидал, что ты тоже отогреешь моё холодное сердце.   
Жёлтый огонек в твоем окне постоянно горел, и я, словно Гэтсби, связывал тебя только с ним.   
Мне понравилось в тот раз, как ты улыбнулся утром, выглянув в свое окно. Твои мысли, скорее всего, занимали планы на день, а не мое бледное лицо и прищуренные глаза, старающиеся найти твой ответный взгляд. Я давно наблюдаю за тобой безмолвно. Мне и не нужно ничего.   
Только хочется, чтобы ты теплее одевался и не изматывал себя так сильно.   
Часто замечаю – ты много читаешь. Приятно чувствовать между нами связь. Пусть и через мертвые страницы.  
Я не душу тебя своим наблюдением? Я ведь незаметный? Скорее неизвестный.   
Лишь запотевшее от моего дыхания окно знает всё обо мне. Ты же, даже не подозреваешь о моем существовании.  
Твой дом такой красивый и новый. Я даже и не заметил, как громадное, современное здание выросло напротив моего старенького домишки. Как всё символично сложилось, ты так же возник в моей жизни. Моя первая встреча с тобой слишком значительна для меня, поэтому я не хочу записывать ее. Она будет всегда со мной и так.  
И все-таки интересно, как же тебя зовут?  
Наверняка, как-то уютно. Можно ли называть имя уютным? Не знаю.   
О, может твое имя такое же мягкое как мамин свитер крупной вязки, или такое теплое, как чай без молока и сахара.   
Нет, чай без сахара не чай.   
Я смеюсь себе под нос как ненормальный.   
Теперь тебя буду звать «чаем без сахара». Ты не против?   
Отчего-то, сегодня мне хочется помечтать. Огоньки всё играют в свою немую игру.   
Замечательно. Ты уже вернулся с работы, пока я сам с собой болтал. В окне видна твоя голая спина; такая широкая и надежная. Черт возьми.  
Я даже знаю, что ты сейчас сделаешь. Позволь мне предсказать?  
Да, схватишь полотенце, при этом грациозно наклоняясь, как обычно. Затем сходишь в душ, вернешься и распахнешь окно. Настежь, да так, что ставни застучат о внешний кирпич. Тебе, кажется, без разницы, какое время года на дворе. Неизменный душ, полотенце, обернутое вокруг талии и открытое окно. Ты дурак. А если заболеешь?   
Хочется мне ворваться в твою квартиру, которая стала роднее своей, и натянуть на тебя одеяло. И чтобы ты ворчал нечто сродни: «Тао, я же не маленький».  
Наверно, это странно, любить человека, с которым даже не знаком. Но, по - видимому для меня это нормально.   
Я ведь просто наблюдатель.   
Ладно, если бы я был извращенцем...


End file.
